A Night To Remember
by Pati.Lola
Summary: Quando Lily começa a ir muito ao médico, que por sinal é um ex namorado, desconfianças surgem na mente de James e ele resolve perguntar o que está acontecendo. Terceiro lugar no Mini Chall J/L do 6V \o/


**N/A:** Essa fic foi a terceira colocada no Mini Chall James&Lily do Fórum Seis Vassouras xD  
Espero que gostem e que sejam pessoas boazinhas com a minha pessoa e me deixem reviews ^^

* * *

Assim que seus pés tocaram o chão da calçada em frente a sua casa, um sorriso formou-se em seu rosto. Estava cansado, passara a noite inteira de plantão no ministério e mal podia esperar para ver sua esposa e descansar em seus braços, como fazia sempre que passava a noite em claro.

Passou pelo portão baixo, caminhou pelo curto jardim em frente a casa e destrancou a porta com um pequeno e discreto movimento da varinha. O cheiro de casa impecavelmente limpa tomou conta de si e ele respirou fundo.

"Depois de uma noite inteira rodeado de homens, sentir esse cheirinho de casa é uma das melhores coisas que poderia sentir agora... Exceto, é claro, por... LILY?"

Sua voz ecoou levemente pela sala, mas não obteve resposta alguma. Talvez ela ainda estivesse trabalhando.

Deu de ombros e se dirigiu até a cozinha, se preparando para abrir a geladeira, quando notou um papel com a letra redonda da esposa, preso à sua porta.

_Querido James,_

_Tive que ir ao médico hoje mais uma vez. Prometo que será a última, pelo menos esse mês... Ou essa semana._

_O almoço eu deixei pronto pra você na geladeira, é só esquentar. Vou chegar mais tarde hoje, mas antes das cinco, tá bom?_

_Tenta descansar um pouco, meu amor._

_Beijinhos,_

_Lily_

James leu o bilhete ao menos três vezes. Então o tirou da porta da geladeira e leu mais uma. Respirou fundo e jogou o bilhete no lixo da cozinha.

Não conseguia entender por que a esposa estava indo tanto ao médico e a única explicação que ele conseguia encontrar, era a única que ele não queria ter.

Ela não poderia estar fazendo isso, poderia? Não, não poderia, Lily não era esse tipo de mulher... Não podia ser. Ele não queria que fosse.

Olhou no relógio na parede oposta à pia e viu que eram quase cinco horas.

Caminhou a passos firmes até a sala e se sentou no sofá, esperaria por ela e então conversariam civilizadamente, como um casal de adultos... Ou talvez não.

Como prometido, a ruiva chegou em casa antes das cinco da tarde. James estava sentado no sofá, encarando a porta. Lily o olhou e sorriu um sorriso enorme, satisfeito, feliz, como ele não via há muito tempo. Como ele não via desde o início da guerra.

"James, querido!" Foi até ele preparada para abraçá-lo, mas ele foi mais rápido e não permitiu, "O que houve?" perguntou. Seu sorriso sumiu e ela pareceu confusa.

"Eu que pergunto! Você foi ao médico **de novo**? Descobriu que ele é o seu verdadeiro amor, é isso? Porque você pode achar que não, mas eu me lembro sim que vocês já namoraram em Hogwarts, Lily. E depois você vem pra casa com esse sorriso lindo que eu tento, todos os dias, fazer aparecer e não consigo... Porque eu sei o quanto essa guerra te afeta, Lily. Eu sei que você teme pelos seus pais, pela sua irmã e até mesmo por você. Só eu vejo, só eu te apóio quando você tem as suas crises de choro e surta aqui em casa com as notícias que lê no jornal." James falava tudo praticamente sem respirar. Estava decepcionado, triste, magoado.

"James, o que você está querendo dizer com tudo isso?"

"Depois de tudo que passamos pra ficar juntos, depois de anos que eu tentei te mostrar o quanto eu realmente amava você, o quanto você era importante pra mim... Depois de demorar um tempão pra você mesma perceber que também me amava..."

"Eu continuo sem entender nada!" Lily tinha um olhar confuso nos olhos e se chocou ao ver a dor estampada nos olhos do marido.

"Você tem um amante, Lily! Não negue! E ainda me diz que vai ao médico? Tantas vezes assim nas últimas semanas? Ao menos invente uma desculpa nova, Lily Evans!"

"James..."

"Não me interrompa enquanto eu estou falando! Você sabe muito bem que, exatamente como você, eu odeio que me interrompam... Do que raios você está rindo, mulher?"

"De você!"

"Ah, perfeito! Me trai e depois ri de mim na minha cara?"

"James, você sequer está se ouvindo? Você está ouvindo o absurdo que você me disse? Realmente acha que eu seria o tipo de mulher que trai, James Potter?"

"Então você poderia, por favor, me dizer por que está indo tanto 'ao médico'?" Ele fez sinal de aspas com os dedos, ainda sério, "Esta desculpa não cola mais, sabia? Queria que você fosse sincera comigo, como sempre fomos um com o outro..."

"Eu estou grávida, seu idiota." Ela falou simplesmente e se divertiu vendo James abrir e fechar a boca inúmeras vezes, incapaz de emitir som algum.

"Você o quê?" Ele perguntou com a voz fraca, mas seus olhos brilhavam.

"Eu estou grávida, James. De um mês e três semanas." Lily repetiu com a voz trêmula, sentindo seus olhos se transbordarem com as lágrimas que ela segurara minutos antes no consultório médico.

James se aproximou dela em três passos largos e apressados, e a envolveu pela cintura, a abraçando fortemente e chorando junto com a esposa. Ela parecia ainda menor agora, mais delicada, mais frágil. Apertou o abraço e a ergueu do chão levemente, sentindo um arrepio percorrer sua espinha.

Um bebê. Era tudo que eles precisavam, era o que estava trazendo a felicidade àquela família novamente, àquela casa. Ele não conseguia se lembrar de um outro dia, uma outra ocasião que o deixara tão feliz, tão leve, tão... Inexplicável.

"Eu te amo, sabia?" Ele ouviu a voz abafada dela murmurar contra seu peito, enquanto acordava de seus devaneios e a colocava delicadamente de volta ao chão, com os olhos levemente arregalados.

Se afastou delicadamente dela e a encarou nos olhos.

"Te abraçar forte não machuca, né?"

Ela riu de leve e depositou um beijo leve nos lábios de James.

"Não... Os três primeiros meses são sempre de risco, mas a minha rotina não vai mudar muito, não precisa se preocupar com isso."

James não conseguia conter a sua felicidade, se ajoelhou em frente à esposa e se aproximou da barriga dela, falando baixinho.

"O papai promete que vai te mimar até sua mamãe dizer chega. E eu não vou deixar o tio Sirius te ensinar coisas erradas... E prometo que eu vou te amar mesmo se você for feio igual a mim e não puxar pra beleza da sua mãe, ta?"

"James!" Lily o repreendeu e ele olhou pra cima, sorrindo. "Eu não me caso com pessoas feias!" Ela terminou, o fazendo rir.

"Mas pelo menos tenha o meu senso de humor, a sua mãe é péssima nisso."

"Eu vou fingir que não ouvi."

Ele soltou o ar pelo nariz, rindo em silêncio. Beijou a barriga da ruiva e se ergueu em seguida, sem dar tempo para Lily perceber suas ações, a beijando profundamente.

"Eu te amo também, sabia?" Ele sussurrou entre um beijo e outro.

"Pensei que tinha me trocado pelo nosso filho." Lily fez o mesmo.

"E quem te disse que vai ser menino?" Ele sussurrou ao seu ouvido.

"Alguém falou que vai ser menina? Eu quero um menino, James. Eu sinto que é um menino."

"Por que tudo tem que ser do seu jeito?" Ele murmurou e a beijou novamente.

"Não..." Ela falou, mas foi interrompida pelos lábios dele, "Não tem que ser do meu jeito, eu simplesmente sei."

"Vai ser uma menina, quer apostar?" James sorriu maroto.

"Se for um menino você vai ser tão humilhado!"

"Então é uma aposta?"

"Com certeza." Lily sorriu já se sentindo vitoriosa. Seus instintos nunca falharam. James a puxou novamente, a beijando mais uma vez. "Pra que isso?"

"Estou selando a aposta." Respondeu baixinho contra os lábios dela. "Lily?"

"Hm?"

"A gravidez te deixa... Incapacitada?"

"Incapacitada como?" Perguntou divertida.

"Você pode fazer coisas?" Ele perguntou levemente insinuante.

"Claro que posso!" A ruiva respondeu de imediato.

"Perfeito." Se abaixou levemente a pegando no colo e se dirigindo até as escadas com ela em seus braços. "Você é a mulher da minha vida, Lily Evans. Eu nunca poderia ser mais feliz com nenhuma outra pessoa a não ser você... E não pense que esse será o nosso único filho."

"Adoro quando você já vê que eu estou certa." Ele revirou os olhos, hábito adquirido desde que começaram a passar muito tempo juntos, a fazendo rir divertida. "Vai ser um menino, James, acostume-se com isso."

O maroto não respondeu nada, simplesmente abriu a porta do quarto com a esposa ainda em seus braços, passou por ela e depois a fechou, se achando o cara mais sortudo do mundo, com a família mais linda de todas.


End file.
